Le Gaunts Café
by voldybadass
Summary: "Sabe, eu sempre gostei muito desse lugar." Riddle disse, batucando com as pontas dos dedos na mesa clara de forma distraída. "As coisas parecem um pouco mágicas aqui, não é?" Abraxas concordou, olhando ao seu redor. Sempre gostara daquele café exatamente por essa razão. Tudo sempre parecia tão irreal lá dentro, com suas luzes brilhantes e cores douradas e estilo pitoresco.


_**Disclaimer**: Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem. Além disso, essa fanfic é um presente de amigo secreto pra minha bby Vicky. _

* * *

"Pela deusa, esse lugar fica cheio no verão!" Abraxas Malfoy disse para a jovem francesa de lábios rosados ao seu lado, que balançou a cabeça concordando. O jovem estava de férias em Paris e resolvera parar no seu café preferido, _Le Gaunts Café,_ porém parecia que toda a população da cidade tivera a mesma ideia. O lugar, um prédio pequeno pintado em azul claro com mesinhas de metal branco e dourado intricado, estava apinhado de gente. Abraxas e sua acompanhante Delphine conseguiram chegar com dificuldade até o balcão de madeira clara para fazerem seus pedidos, exclamando desculpas aqui e ali quando esbarravam em alguém.

"Oh, sinto muito pela confusão! Estamos cheios hoje..." Disse uma moça de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, lançando um olhar de desculpas por baixo de longos cílios enquanto puxava dois cardápios e entregava aos clientes em sua frente. Abraxas deu o mais breve dos olhares para a lista antes de fazer seu pedido.

"Eu vou querer _cremè bruleé_ e um capuccino, por favor." Pediu em um francês perfeito, voltando a entregar seu cardápio à atendente que o encarava com grandes olhos castanhos. "Ah, raspas de chocolate no topo do capuccino também, se não for incomodo." Ele completou, lançando um sorriso simpático a garota, que corou.

"O mesmo para mim, _mon chéri_." Delphine imitou os movimentos de Abraxas, sorrindo de lado. "Mas raspas de canela no meu, ao invés."

"Claro, vai ficar pronto em um segundo." A jovem disse, e saiu apressada por uma porta dos fundos. Abraxas escrutinou o local se apoiando contra o balcão enquanto procurava por alguma mesa vaga mesmo sabendo ser inútil. O lugar estava cheio demais naquela tarde quente de verão, todos querendo fugir das ruas escaldantes. Apesar do seu ceticismo, um casal se levantou de uma das mesas e saiu no momento em que ele os observava.

"Delphine, rápido, pegue aquela mesa! Eu fico para pegar os cafés." O garoto disse animadamente apontando na direção que a jovem deveria seguir, e ela o fez sem mais palavras.

Abraxas ainda se parabenizava pela sua sorte quando a atendente voltou com seus pedidos. Ele pagou e andou a passos largos até onde sua acompanhante sentava.

"Oh! O senhor está certo, é claro." Delphine dizia quando ele finalmente a alcançou.

"Falando sozinha?" O garoto perguntou enquanto depositava a bandeja na mesa e se sentava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Claro que não." Respondeu a jovem rolando os olhos. "Estou falando com... Ah! Esqueci de lhe perguntar, que rude. Qual seu nome, _chéri_?" A garota inquiriu, seu rosto virado para o lado mais afastado e escuro do café. Abraxas sabia que a mesa que se encontrava ali era uma das menos usadas, por ficar num local pouco iluminado e afastado demais do resto. Ainda assim, o garoto esperou se virar para encontrar algum casal risonho e corado que pegara tal mesa à procura de mais privacidade, mas ao invés foram os olhos cinzas profundos de outro rapaz que ele se encontrou observando.

"Tom Riddle. É um prazer." Respondeu em francês. A voz dele, apesar de carregada com um forte sotaque, era baixa e rouca e fez um arrepio correr pela espinha de Abraxas. Aparentemente Delphine sentia o mesmo, pois estremeceu e riu de forma estridente.

"Delphine Rosier, e o prazer é meu." Ela disse, piscando na direção de Tom. De repente pareceu se lembrar da presença de Abraxas, pois adicionou de forma displicente, fazendo um gesto em direção ao garoto em sua frente. "Ah, e esse é Abraxas Malfoy."

"Muito prazer." Ele cumprimentou, grato que sua voz não tremera. Aquele jovem Riddle parecia causar reações estranhas em seu corpo. Estendeu uma mão para o ocupante da outra mesa, que sorriu de lado e se inclinou para frente. A pele de Tom era fria em contraste com a sua.

"São ambos franceses, eu assumo." Tom comentou com aquele sotaque forte, voltando a se endireitar na cadeira e observando o casal com curiosidade. Abraxas percebeu como os cabelos escuros dele estavam bem arrumados, exceto por uma mecha que insistia em cair na frente dos olhos do garoto e que o fazia ter uma vontade absurda de se esticar e arrumá-la.

"Não, não. Delphine é francesa, mas eu sou inglês." Abraxas respondeu sorrindo antes de tomar um longo gole de seu capuccino na tentativa de se distrair daquela presença. O líquido lhe queimou a língua, mas o jovem ignorou a sensação.

"Inglês? Seu francês é muito bom, senhor Malfoy, enganou até a mim, um conterrâneo. Sou inglês também." Tom falou, atraindo a atenção de Abraxas para si outra vez.

"Verdade? Bem, isso explica o sotaque..." Ele comentou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Sim, infelizmente ainda não sei falar francês tão bem quando gostaria." Riddle respondeu balançando a cabeça de forma desolada.

"Oh, não, seu sotaque é adorável!" Abraxas completou rapidamente, temendo ter ofendido o outro, mas logo sentiu seu rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar para seu prato intocado. _Que tipo de pessoa diz que o sotaque de outra é adorável?_ Ele se repreendeu.

"Ah?" Foi toda a resposta que Tom deu.

"Abraxas está certo. Seu sotaque é muito bonito." Delphine comentou e Abraxas levantou os olhos a agradecendo mentalmente. A jovem o observava com uma expressa curiosa antes de sorrir e voltar a olhar Tom. "Mas você está sentado tão longe. Por que não se une a nós?" Ela convidou

Abraxas esperou a resposta do outro com o coração acelerado, uma reação estupidamente exagerada considerando a situação, mas ele não conseguiu impedir o nervosismo. E se ele não aceitasse? E se ele aceitasse?

"Eu não quero ser um incômodo, vocês obviamente estão em um encontro..." Começou Tom.

"Oh, não, por favor! Eu e Abraxas somos apenas amigos." A jovem o interrompeu. Abraxas finalmente voltou a olhar para Tom, e se sobressaltou ao constatar que o outro também o observava.

"Bem, nesse caso creio que me juntarei a vocês." Ele respondeu sorrindo para Abraxas mesmo que tivesse sido Delphine a lhe convidar.

"Apesar de soar clichê: você vem sempre aqui, Tom?" A garota perguntou enquanto o outro se sentava à mesa, trazendo uma caneca de café preto simples já pela metade e um livro de aparência desgastada com ele.

"Bem, sim, na verdade. Eu me mudei recentemente para cá e o café daqui é melhor do que os que eu preparo." Tom riu, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos. "A senhorita já deduzi que mora em Paris," Ele começou, e Delphine riu alegremente. "Mas e o senhor?" Completou ele, virando-se para olhar o silencioso garoto ao seu lado.

"Abraxas." Ele disse apenas, o que lhe rendeu um franzir de cenho de Tom e o fez sorrir. "Me chame de Abraxas. Senhor me faz sentir tão velho!"

"Claro. Me perdoe, Abraxas." Tom falou, sorrindo outra vez, fazendo Malfoy sentir seu estômago revirar.

"Eu não- her- não moro aqui. Estou passando as férias apenas. Vivo em Londres."

"Ah, uma pena. Eu morava em Londres até ano passado." Ele respondeu, soando verdadeiramente desapontado. Após um segundo, ele virou-se outra vez para Delphine, um sorriso em seus lábios. "Pelo menos terei o prazer de saber que uma jovem tão bela como a senhorita mora aqui e posso até mesmo encontrá-la na rua por acaso." Disse, arrancando risinhos da garota. Por alguma razão, Abraxas sentiu como se tivesse sido trocado, e olhou para a jovem em sua frente com olhos semicerrados. Ela apenas sorriu brilhantemente em sua direção.

* * *

"Você tem encontrado ele sem mim, Delphine?" Abraxas perguntou com as mãos no bolso, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto da jovem.

"Oh?" Delphine respondeu distraidamente sem olhar para o garoto, muito concentrada em pintar suas unhas de um vermelho escarlate. "Sim, na realidade tenho. Saímos ontem para tomar sorvete na praça." Ela disse, assoprando as unhas e finalmente levantando os olhos para o outro.

Abraxas parou bruscamente.

"Por que não me chamou para ir também?"

"Ora, você estava ocupado, se lembra?! Seu pai ligou e você teve que ir para a filial da Malfoy's Inc." Delphine respondeu calmamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Se levantou do divã que estivera sentada até então, e se encaminhou para seu armário. "E de qualquer forma, eu estou tentando conquistar Thomas e isso fica um tanto difícil se eu tenho que ficar dividindo a atenção dele com você, _mon chéri_."

"Você está tentando conquistar ele?" Abraxas inquiriu, encarando a jovem com olhos arregalados. "Por que não me disse isso antes?"

"Bem, você nunca perguntou!" Ela deu de ombros. "Além disso, tenho a vaga impressão que você também está na competição..."

"Competição?" Ele repetiu com o cenho franzido.

"Sim, competição. Para ver quem vai levar Thomas para cama primeiro, é claro." Começou a procurar por entre seus muitos vestidos algum para usar naquele dia, obstinadamente.

Abraxas balançou a cabeça lentamente mesmo que Delphine não estivesse olhando em sua direção.

"Isso não é uma competição, Delphine. Eu realmente-" A voz dele morreu antes de completar a frase. Realmente o que? Não queria levar Riddle para cama? Ele queria. Realmente não gostava de Riddle daquela forma? Ele gostava. Realmente não estava se apaixonando? Ele estava.

A garota não pareceu perceber a brusca interrupção de frase de Malfoy.

"Oh, o que acha deste vestido?" Ela perguntou, colocando um vestido curto rosa de lantejoulas na frente do corpo e girando um momento com ele.

"Eu acho que vai ficar lindo." Abraxas comentou, sua voz padronizada enquanto ele sentava no divã que Delphine estivera ocupando antes, suspirando.

* * *

Abraxas estava sentado na mesma mesa que Tom Riddle ocupara quando se conheceram. O céu já escurecia, e o _Le Gaunts Café_ estava relativamente vazio, já que a alta estação vinha chegando ao fim, levando com ela todos aqueles turistas barulhentos, algo que fez o jovem agradecer mentalmente.

Tomou um longo gole de seu chá frio, se perguntando o que Delphine e Tom deveriam estar fazendo agora. Sua mente se encheu de imagens pouco bem vindas, nas quais sua amiga se contorcia por sob Tom, gemendo e-

"Olá, senhor Malfoy." Uma voz lhe cumprimentou, fazendo o jovem se sobressaltar na cadeira. Olhou para o alto e encontrou o mesmo jovem que estive habitando sua fantasia segundos antes (porém, vestido e contido, ele notou).

"Tom! O que está fazendo aqui?" Abraxas não pode esconder a surpresa em sua voz. Poderia jurar que Delphine dissera que sairia com o ele... Mas agora que parara realmente para pensar, em nenhum momento ela confidenciara quem era o encontro dessa noite. Abraxas apenas assumira que fosse Tom.

"Eu vim tomar um café." Tom respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto apontava para a xícara em sua mão.

"Oh, claro. Bem, sente-se comigo então!" Ele convidou. Tom sorriu e meneou a cabeça aceitando.

"Por onde tem andado então, senhor Malfoy? Vejo bastante sua amiga Delphine, mas não o senhor." Riddle comentou levando sua xícara aos lábios. Café preto outra vez, Abraxas notou.

"Eu tenho andado ocupado, trabalhando na empresa da minha família." Ele respondeu eventualmente, olhando suas mãos unidas na mesa.

"Sim, a Malfoy's Inc., se estou correto." Tom disse, o que atraiu a atenção de Abraxas outra vez, fazendo o jovem levantar a cabeça e encarar o outro com os olhos arregalados.

"Você sabe o nome da minha empresa?"

"Eu sei muitas coisas... Mas eu pensei que você fosse partir logo da França, para ser sincero."

"Não e sim. Eu pretendia voltar logo mas, bem, algumas circunstâncias me fizeram ficar por mais algum tempo." Abraxas respondeu, corando. Sim, circunstâncias tais como um certo jovem que conhecera em Paris. Tom sorriu de lado como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Abraxas, que sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais. Para sua sorte, o outro desviou o olhar bem naquele momento.

"Sabe, eu sempre gostei muito desse lugar." Riddle disse, batucando com as pontas dos dedos na mesa clara de forma distraída.

"As coisas parecem um pouco mágicas aqui, não é?" Abraxas concordou, olhando ao seu redor. Sempre gostara daquele café exatamente por essa razão. Tudo sempre parecia tão irreal lá dentro, com suas luzes brilhantes e cores douradas e estilo pitoresco.

"Exatamente! E pensar que quando comprei isso, não passava de uma fábrica de sapatos velha e abandonada." Tom disse. Abraxas, que estivera tomando um gole de seu chá, se engasgou e começou a tossir violentamente. Riddle se levantou apressadamente e começou a dar tapas nas costas do outro até a tosse diminuir.

"Isso aqui é seu?" Ele finalmente conseguiu colocar para fora. Riddle ficou um momento com a mão nas costas de Abraxas de forma desnecessária, com o cenho franzido. Parecia um tanto preocupado, mas logo voltou a sentar em seu lugar.

"Sim, sim. É incrível o que você pode conseguir quando pessoas o bastante lhe devem favores!" Tom respondeu o outro sorrindo levemente. Ficaram em silêncio.

"Por isso foi embora da Inglaterra? Para cuidar do seu negócio?" Abraxas inquiriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto observava o outro curiosamente. Tom levou alguns segundos para responder.

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Ele murmurou, voltando a sorver de sua xícara. Abraxas se sentiu tentando a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso. O tempo que Riddle levou para responder somado à imprecisão da réplica fizeram-no desconfiar que o outro não estava sendo realmente sincero. Ainda assim, olhando para os olhos cinzas profundos de Tom, percebeu que seria melhor não perguntar nada. Não por enquanto. Quando estivesse pronto, o próprio Tom iria lhe contar tudo.

"Entendo." Foi tudo o que Abraxas disse. Nesse momento, um grande grupo de crianças adentrou o Café, rindo e falando alto, acompanhados por uma mulher de aparência cansada que fazia nada para acalmar os pequenos barulhentos. Escolheram uma mesa grande logo a direita dos dois. O jovem olhou de soslaio para Tom e percebeu a expressão de desgosto que cruzou o belo rosto. Abraxas ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Virou totalmente para Riddle, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Tom disse algo, mas era impossível ouvir qualquer coisa por sob o barulho das crianças que, agora, pareciam discutir quem iria voltar sentado do lado da janela do carro e quem não iria. Abraxas balançou a cabeça para sinalizar que não entendera. Tom se inclinou por sobre a mesa, ficando próximo o suficiente do outro para que ele pensasse, por um segundo, que fosse lhe beijar.

"Você não gostaria de ir até meu apartamento? Fica logo aqui em cima..." Ele convidou ao invés, fazendo um gesto para o teto baixo e decorado.

"Sim, claro." Abraxas aceitou, e ambos se levantaram. Tom pegou a mão do outro o guiando por entre as mesas brancas e douradas até chegarem à uma pequena porta de madeira escura que levava até uma escada forrada com um carpete vermelho fofo. Tom ainda segurava à mão de Abraxas enquanto subiam os degraus.

"Bem-vindo à minha humilde residência." Falou enquanto abria uma porta parecida com a anterior, mas dessa vez para revelar uma sala pequena, porém confortável e belamente decorada. Havia réplicas de pinturas nas paredes (tanto famosas quanto de pintores desconhecidos, ele notou), prateleiras tomadas por livros de diversos tamanhos e um grande sofá verde esmeralda. Abraxas andou até a janela do apartamento, observando a bela vista de Paris para a qual Tom acordava todas as manhãs.

"Realmente, é incrível o que alguns favores bem colocados podem fazer." Abraxas parafraseou Tom, rindo e virando para observar o outro, que também sorria.

Riddle andou até o sofá verde esmeralda e se sentou pesadamente.

"Sente-se, por favor. Quer algo para beber, senhor Malfoy?" Tom ofereceu. Abraxas sentou-se ao lado do outro.

"Quero que pare de me chamar de senhor. Você sabe que é apenas Abraxas, Tom!"

"Bem, se insiste, Abraxas." Tom comentou, sorrindo enquanto olhava o outro. O silêncio preencheu a sala, sendo quebrado apenas pelos ainda audíveis gritos das crianças no andar de baixo.

"Você tem saído com Delphine." Abraxas comentou de repente, pulando do sofá e andando a esmo pelo apartamento. Se perguntou por um momento como seria o quarto de Tom, e se ele teria oportunidade de o ver algum dia. Quem sabe se fingisse um desmaio? Não, com certeza seria levado para o sofá, não para o quarto...

"Sim, tenho a visto, como já havia dito." Tom acenou com a cabeça, observando o passar incessante do jovem de forma curiosa.

"Está interessado nela, então?" Ele perguntou, sua voz sem qualquer emoção. Pegou uma pequena bonequinha na mesa de centro, a observando. Era uma daquelas bonecas russas, que quando se abria encontrava-se outra dentro, menor.

"Eu só saio com pessoas que me interessam, meu caro." Tom respondeu, e Abraxas sorriu de lado. "Porém, acho que não é o mesmo interesse que você tem em mente." Completou, fazendo o outro levantar a cabeça e encontrar o olhar de Riddle.

"Como assim?" Abraxas perguntou, voltando a sentar no sofá, do lado oposto ao do outro.

"Bem, Delphine é uma jovem encantadora, rica e da alta sociedade," Tom começou, se recostando contra o sofá e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça preguiçosamente. "Ser amigo dela vai apenas me trazer benefícios. Como eu disse antes, favores das pessoas certas podem lhe levar longe, meu caro."

Abraxas engoliu em seco. Então Tom estava apenas usando Delphine. Por alguma razão, ao invés de se sentir mal pela amiga, tudo o que pode fazer foi sorrir.

"Espere," Ele falou, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios enquanto encarava Tom com o cenho franzido, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Isso quer dizer que também só anda comigo pelos meus contatos... Seu interesse por mim é apenas por isso?!"

"Seu caso é um pouco... Diferente." Tom comentou, virando o rosto para olhar Malfoy. "_Você_ é diferente." Completou, franzindo o cenho como se ainda não tivesse conseguido entender Abraxas por completo, o que lhe arrancou um sorriso.

"Eu gosto de ser diferente, mesmo." Ele concordou.

"E eu gosto de coisas diferentes." Tom murmurou, se aproximando lentamente do outro, que não fez nenhum movimento, nem para se afastar nem para se aproximar. "Eu gosto de tê-las por perto, também. Fazem eu me sentir especial." A respiração de Tom acariciou o rosto de Abraxas, que suspirou, seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito.

Em um segundo, os lábios macios de Riddle se encontraram com os de Abraxas. _Ele tem gosto de café e perfeição_, Malfoy pensou, suspirando contra a boca do outro. Esse negócio de suspirou tinha mesmo que parar.

"Você vai ficar por perto, Abraxas?" Tom se afastou o suficiente para demandar, antes de começar a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do outro, que jogou a cabeça para trás para facilitar o acesso do jovem. "Vai?"

"Vou!" Ele conseguiu falar finalmente, abafando um gemido mordendo a parte interna da boca, o que o fez sentir o gosto de sangue.

"Bom garoto." Tom elogiou, abrindo a camiseta de botões de Abraxas com dedos experientes e descendo seus beijos pelo peito do garoto. Malfoy sorriu, porque ele sabia ser um bom garoto quando lhe era conveniente. "E você vai fazer o que eu pedir?" Tom continuou. Abraxas abriu a boca para replicar que, se fosse algo dentro do tolerável, sim, mas nesse momento o outro fechou os lábios sob o mamilo exposto do garoto, o fazendo inspirar com força e tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi um estrangulado:

"Ok."

De repente, Tom parou o que fazia e se levantou. Malfou protestou, mas o jovem lhe estendeu a mão, um sorriso brincando nos cantos dos lábios.

"Vamos para meu quarto." Ele convidou, e o outro aceitou sem demora.

O quarto era um lugar ainda menor do que a sala, mas as janelas que tomavam toda a parede esquerda davam à ele um ar espaçoso. Uma grande cama ficava no centro, com longos pilares que quase atingiam o teto. Isso foi tudo que Malfoy pode notar antes de Riddle voltar a beijar-lhe com força, empurrando-o na mesma cama que estivera segundos antes admirando. Uma criança gritou no andar de baixo, mas ambos ignoraram o ruído.

"Você é tão bonito." Abraxas disse quando pararam para recuperar o fôlego. Tom sorriu de uma forma que fez sua expressão ficar cruel por um momento, e o garoto se apaixonou ainda mais.

"Eu sei." Ele concordou, se levantando por um momento para tirar sua camiseta e logo voltar a encontrar o outro na cama. Tom mordeu o pescoço de Abraxas com força, gemendo baixo. Abraxas respondeu com um gemido próprio do fundo da garganta, puxando as calças jeans de Riddle de forma urgente, o que lhe rendeu uma risada . "Paciência, meu jovem, paciência..." Ele cantarolou, mas se ergueu o bastante para retirar a peça de roupa que parecia tanto incomodar seu acompanhante. Foi a vez de Malfoy também retirar o restante da roupa de forma apressada, jogando-as ao redor do quarto displicentemente.

Tom voltou a beijar Abraxas, sua mão descendo de forma lenta pelo torço do outro, suas unhas arranhando a pele branca e deixando marcas vermelhas no percurso, o que fez o jovem estremecer de prazer.

"Você também é muito bonito, senhor Malfoy." Tom murmurou, sua boca próxima do ouvido de Abraxas.

"Eu sei." Ele conseguiu replicar sem fôlego. Outra vez, Riddle riu.

Finalmente as mãos de Tom alcançaram o que procuravam, e ele acariciou Abraxas repetidamente, arrancando dele suspiros e gemidos. Riddle parecia muito contido durante todo o processo, mas ao se mexer um momento por debaixo dele, Malfoy pode sentir a forma do outro contra sua coxa, e percebeu como os quadris do garoto se moviam de forma quase imperceptível.

"Acabe logo com isso, Tom." Abraxas implorou eventualmente, sua voz tão rouca que nem parecia sua.

"Sempre tão impaciente..." Ele respondeu. Tom trouxe uma mão para cima e colocou dois dedos entre os lábios. Abraxas engoliu em seco, se mexendo ansiosamente por baixo do outro. Em um momento, os dedos pálidos do garoto estavam dentro de Malfoy, que gemia roucamente e mexia os quadris, tentando acertar um ritmo com a mão do garoto.

"Tom, Tom, Tom," Abraxas repetia incessantemente.

"Shhh, apenas um pouco mais..." Tom falou por entre olhos semicerrados, observando onde seus dedos encontravam o outro.

Riddle retirou sua mão, o que fez Abraxas gemer de descontentamento. Logo, porém, os dedos foram substituídos por outra parte de Tom.

"Ah!" Abraxas exclamou, suas unhas cravando fundo nas costas do outro.

"Estou lhe machucando?" Riddle murmurou, os dentes trincados enquanto parava de se mover, o que parecia lhe exigir uma força herculana.

"Sim. Não. Continue." Malfoy respondeu, sua cabeça se movendo contra o travesseiro de forma incessante, e Tom voltou a se mexer, afundando cada vez mais dentro de Abraxas. A pele de ambos estava molhada de suor, e seus gemidos se misturavam no silêncio do quarto.

De repente, Abraxas se retesou, suas mãos nos cabelo de Riddle se prenderam entre os cachos enquanto atingia o clímax, gritando mais alto do que pretendia. Quando o sentimento diminuiu, se encontrou estremecendo na cama, com as ondas de prazer ainda lhe invadindo assim como Tom. Após alguns momentos, foi a vez do outro jovem emitir um som rouco, suas mãos apertando com força o quadril do garoto, assegurando que deixaria marcas no dia seguinte enquanto ele própria atingia seu ápice.

Riddle largou o corpo contra o de Abraxas, os dois respirando pesadamente, abraçados.

"Tom, você vai me matar assim." O jovem disse, empurrando o outro gentilmente.

"Oh, sinto muito." Ele se desculpou, caindo para o lado de Abraxas, porém seus braços continuaram em sua volta.

As crianças do andar de baixo pareciam ter ido embora do café, pois já não era mais possível ouvir suas vozes. O quarto estava na penumbra, apenas a luz da lua adentrava pelas frestas das cortinas que iluminava o local. Abraxas se virou para observar o rosto de Riddle. Com os olhos fechados, as pestanas longas faziam sombra em seu rosto e um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios. Os cabelos, totalmente desarrumados, caiam-lhe sobre a face suavemente. Malfoy se inclinou para tirá-los dali, como quisera fazer aquela primeira vez que se viram. Parecia tanto tempo atrás agora...

"Então, isso me faz agora primeira dama do _Le Gaunts Café_?" Abraxas perguntou, sorrindo docemente. Tom levou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos e encarar o olhar azul do outro.

"Isso lhe faz meu." Tom também sorria.

* * *

Abraxas mandou uma mensagem para Delphine na manhã seguinte.

_Eu venci :)_ era tudo o que dizia.


End file.
